Leaving the world is worth giving a shot
by Lars Dragneel
Summary: D.A.M.O.C.L.E.S., ICS2, Pentagram Blades, each and every gang is on the hunt for the last and remaining Heartfilia. Yes, Lucy Heartfilia is the last one remaining and Natsu's gang, D.A.M.O.C.L.E.S. gets her first. His deal is to sell Heartfilia to ICS2; Gray's gang. Will the Heartfilia be able to change Dragneel's heart or not? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Leaving the world is worth giving a shot.**

_Chapter one: Promise & Journey._

"Damn it. Why can't I leave the world? Am I still having way too many regrets in this messed up world? If so, then what is this regret?" A pink haired man mumbled up some strange words while lying on a ground where he was covered with blood and with dead people surrounding him. Well, he was on a battlfield, so it was clearly obvious that he would go bonkers.

"Captain Natsu?! You're still alive?" A short white haired girl with aqua blue eyes came rushing to his side, with her swollen left leg and cut-off right arm. "Captain! We're still not done yet! Give us your next orders! This time... we'll do a head-on attack like you told us!" She was on the verge of crying as the vice-captain changed his orders at the final minute, and changed the whole plan to a strategic one. She tried to convince her captain and let him know that she still had the will to move forward.

"Don't even... think of fighting against the enemy. We're pretty much done here. Heck, we even lost." A tear escaped through his jet-black onyx eyes. He glanced over to the white haired girl and noticed that she did not have much time left in her. He was obviously jealous of her.

"You have lost too much blood. You know, you're not going to hold out much longer. I envy you..." The person who always wanted to die, couldn't. The white haired girl sat beside him, and replied.

"I know that already. I am already prepared to die. I threw away my life to join your gang, D.A.M.O.C.L.E.S. You don't even remember me?" Her pulse rate was getting slower by the minute.

"I don't recall you joining D.A.M.O.C.L.E.S. Although, I remember you saying that you had something to tell me. Care to tell me now? Might as well as listen to your final words." He thought he knew what it was going to be about. Basically, he thought that she was going to ask him about delivering something to someone.

"Well... this might take a long time. Even so, I want you to hear me out till the end. Here it goes." She took a deep breath. "Natsu Dragneel-san. I've always admried you from the bottom of my heart. It's okay. You don't need to return your feelings in return. As long as I can let my feeling reach up to you, everything's alright." Her regrets no longer lingered in her mind. She was ready to ascend to heaven.

"Oh really?" He was quite shocked. Actually, more than shocked. "Unfortunately, I am not interested in those kinds of stuff. But still, I can assure you that I will remember you for the rest of my life. What was your name again?" He is a clumsy, reckless idiot as always. No wonder the Vice-Captain was usually in charge of all events.

"Lisanna Strauss. Natsu-san, you should try to change your lifestyle to a more lively and energetic lifestyle. Maybe that's why you can't leave this world. Try to find a new love, adapt to a new environment other than fighting and all. This... is my final breath... Farewe..." Before she was able to finish her last words, her preparations to ascend to the heaven began.

He stood up on his knees and began to confirm whether she was alive or not. No response came. He carried her and buried her in the finest soil that was available on the bloody battefield.

"Lisanna. This is not going to be the last time I'm going to visit your grave. When I fulfill my regrets, it will be at that time where we both will meet, at this grave. Remember that. It's a promise." His smile changed into a goofy grin as the dawn broke and the sun rose, making his grin look even more brighter. With a single step forward, he began his new way of life.

xXxXxXxXx

"Alright students. Take your seats! We have a new transfer student today. Try to get along with him." The teacher came inside. All of the girls except me, gleamed their eyes in excitement as they heard the teacher say that the transfer student was a male. Geez, what's the big deal about a male?

Though I said it, my eyes were on him when he made his way to the classroom. One thing I can say for sure is that he was a weird one. Pink hair with dark onyx eyes? That is so not something you see everyday. He looked like a thug to me. Nothing interesting. Although, the other girls were already drooling over him. I don't see anything good in him anyways.

"My name is Natsu. I am eighteen years old and I look forward to working with all of you in your senior year." He was picking up his nose while he introuduced himself! My first impression on him – I clearly hate him.

"Do you have a surname?!" One of the male student yelled. Now that he mentions it, he only told his given name. He has the same given name as Natsu Dragneel. Could it be him? No way.

_Crap. I didn't think of a surname. They let me fill the school form with no problem at all! What's their big deal?! Tch. _Natsu cursed the male student.

"It's Natsu Li-Xing." He faked a smile, obviously. Many of the students, and the teacher was even amazed to find it that he was a half-chinese! On top of that, he could speak Japanese so fluently! Woah. I have got to admit, his language skills were not so bad at all.

"Alright, Li-xing. You may take a seat next to Lucy Heartfilia." I cursed the teacher under my breath. I had no choice, but to stand up to show him where I was.

_Don't kid me around. She is a Heartfilia? I thought they were all dead. _Natsu's eyes showed me that he wanted to know something about me. I gulped. His aura was not very bright at all. Yet, I have to sit next to him for the wole year?! Is this my unlucky year or something?!

"Ah, Heartfilia. Since he's a new kid try to get along with him without any problem, since you are a problem-causing kid. Also, show him around the school and take him to his dormitory, got it?" The teacher was really pissing me off. He had to show off my bad impression to Natsu! This sucks...

xXxXxXxXx

It was already lunch time. I glanced over at Natsu and felt sorry for him. There he was, eating a single sandwhich, all by himself. That doesn't mean you will be getting some from me, Li-Xing!

"Natsu!" I called out to him, no reaction was there. _I see. Your plan was to ignore me right off from the bat, huh?! Natsu Li-Xing?! I'll flatten you to a piece of shrimp, remeber that! _Only if I could say something like that to his face...

"I said your name. You're supposed to look when someone calls out your name." I patted his shoulder. He shoved my hand away. That was rude, you know?!

"Oh sorry, . The Rich-Know-It-All. I didn't think you would fulill your duty as the Student Council Presdient and show me to the dormitory even." This bastard, he was provoking me on purpose. I had the urge to slap him.

"Sorry if you hate the fact that I am a Heartfilia, I was born to be one. So what of it? Anyways, after school, you'll be coming with me. If you don't, I'll be sure to pay you back, hundred times fold." I made sure that he'll be coming with me.

"Tch. All you do is order everyone around. I mean, look at you, the one and only Heartfilia is trying to show that she can be more rich than everyone here. You know? Your attitude is one thing that pisses me off. The second thing is your blonde hair. Where did you get that hair? Did you dye it? The third thing is your face. You think you're so pretty with that face, but it's not going to work one me. So back away from me, Heartfilia." This time, he crossed over the line.

*Slap* "What... Just what do you know about me?! Huh?! You just met me! Four hours ago! And now you talk like you know every litte thing about me?! Don't screw with me!" I grabbed his collar, and started to put some of my mind into his.

"First; The teacher told me to take you around for a tour. This is how my attitude is. I think you're the one who needs to clean up your messy, shitty attitude! Second; I am half England. Meaning, I have England blood and England people have blonde hair. You better not mess with England, my mom's from England, you know?! Third; Neither do I apply make-up on my face nor do I think it's pretty. It's the way I was born. So get your act up, and pull yourself together!" I pushed him away with all of might, leaving Natsu falling down.

"Now you've done it... Heartfilia." I just cannot understand why this man is in such a rebellious mood. I mean, he was coming at full speed to punch me in the face. That was nothing, though. I stopped him with one hand. Martial Arts came in handy since I learned them when I was in Junior-High.

"Natsu Li-Xing. I will say it one more time. Get your act together and come with me!" If it were not for the teacher, I would've slapped him by now. Before we were able to move any further, one of the teachers saw us, and reported to my homeroom teacher. It was the worst.

"Lucy Heartfilia. I understand that you don't like the commoner's attitude since you came from the Noble side of the family. But still, to think you would attack a new transfer student is just extreme! I say you should soak your head and come. You are suspended for two months." The counselor finished.

"Wait a minute, counselor!" Natsu tried to stand up for me, since he knew that this was both of their fault.

"Li-Xing. I know you must have a lot of complains about Heartfilia. I do too. Keep them all in your brain." The counselor was one heck of a stubborn woman, Porlyusica.

I forgot to tell you guys this but, the teachers always had a grudge against me ever since I enrolled in this school. I don't know why they do in the first place. This was my first time in my whole life getting suspended.

"I see. If it's like that, I would like to write a withdrawal letter to the school. I know you teachers hate me, but to this extent. You know what, counselor? Some of the female teachers tried to cut my hair, did I complain about it? No, I did not. Some of the male teachers tried to teach me some privare lessons. Did I complain about it? No, I did not. So you should check out how the teachers work and then say anything to me!" I could not hold myself back anymore. I had to blurt out everything that happened to me.

"Heartfilia. Talking back to your conselor is not a very good way of thinking. Just because you do't have parents, don't get the wrong idea and think that I will pity you! You are hereby expelled from this school and I'll make sure that the other schools doesn't except you. Get out from my face." Natsu was left there speechless.

I went to the female dormitory to pack my things. After I packed my things up, I went to the road, and looked at the school for one last time. A person stood infront of me. It was Natsu li-Xing!

"What are you doing here?!" I growled.

"Hey, I thought about your way of talking from before. Sorry." He bowed. "How about travelling around the whole world with me? You are already qualified to be a Travelling Mage. This is your Senior year, right?" He took out is hand for me to accept it. I accepted his apology and offer, gladly.

Natsu blinked. "So... Are you going or not?" He asked nervously.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get a move on already!" I showed my smile to him, for the first time in my life. Both of us headed off to explore the whole world. Something big had begun to bear fruit, something we never even imagined.

_**Hey! I just thought of writing this story! I know, I know, I didn't update my other stories. I felt like writing this one. I will try to update this story as soon as possible! Please review! **___

_**-Lars Dragneel-**_


	2. Natsu's Betrayal

"Oh, Heartfilia. I am going to make a phone call over there near the boulder." Natsu pointed his finger to pinpoint where the boulder was.

"Oh, sure. Go ahead. I'll call you when the Ramen is cooked, okay?" It has been exactly two weeks since I have been travelling with Natsu. We only use instant foods, such a bummer. I want to go to a five-star restaurant! The problem lies here; we have no money. Not even a single Yen.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up." His attitude hasn't changed a bit ever since we left! Is it so wrong to let him know that he needs to change his attitude?! I don't think so.

"Hey, Dragneel here. So, what is it about?" Natsu whispered, as there might be spy agent's still looking for him.

"Oh, Fullbuster here. I heard you have a Heartfilia, who is supposed to be dead with the other Heartfilia's. Bring her over here, and we'll take her into custody. We still have many questions left for the Heartfilia's. I assume that she is going to be the next leader, and you know we can't let that happen. By the way, what kind of Magic does she use?" Gray Fullbuster is the leader of ICS2. ICS2 is also one of D.A.M.O.C.L.E.S.' allies.

"Idiot! Scarlet is already on the hunt for Heartfilia! You expect me to drag her all the way to Cambodia? Why in the world did you have to choose such a farway place just for a hideout? Oh, and she uses Celestial Spirit Magic, a rare one as you know it." He was planning to sell out Heartfilia to ICS2 and make money from her. Quite a dark imagination, isn't it?

"Scarlet?! Then probably her gang, _Pentagram Blades _is going to get her first. Don't worry, I'll make a contract with her and get Heartfilia for sure. Now, the only thing left is for you to bring her here, got it? I'll give you one month. Within one month, you'll have to bring her here, to Cambodia." Fullbuster filled in all the details.

"Tch. Fine." Natsu mumbled some things and went back to where Lucy was. "Heartfilia, after we stay here for the night, we are going to take control over this region. We can't let any of the other people know that we are Travelling Mages. The police are already on the lookout for you and if they find you, things won't be neat." He warned me.

"But... why? Why take over this whole region? This place is filled with poor people and we need to help them, not control them like tools! And even if we do take over this region, what are we gonna do next? Rule them? Don't screw with me, Li-Xing!" I despised these kinds of plans. It makes me sick just to hear it!

"After we take over this region, we are going to travel to Cambodia and... I have somethings for you to do afterwards." Now that was suspicious, especially the last part! Is he planning to betray me. I have thought about this for a lot of time, but he kind of resembles _Natsu Dragneel. _"Natsu, are you related to Dragneel, by any chance? He is the same age as you, he has the same eyes as yours, same hair colour as yours, same facial structure as yours! What's next?" I had to ask him, I knew he was hiding something from the very beginning.

"Natsu Dragneel... he is my twin brother. Our parents are divorced. So I took my mother's side and my surname changed to Li-Xing. He was the one who fell into darkness, and I tried to bring him back, but couldn't." To think he had a past like this... Natsu.

"S-Sorry." I couldn't look at his face, if I did, I would be filled with even more guilt.

"It's okay. You don't need to pity me. I am glad that you asked whether I was related to Natsu Dragneel or not." _ think it would be this easy to decieve her. Hmph. What an idiot. _He smirked.

"Natsu Dragneel..." A voice called out to Natsu, _Natsu Dragneel! _"I'll take that Heartfilia!" The voice again talked.

"Shit! Heartfilia, duck!" Before he was able to reach up to me, a hand grabbed my neck and disappeared vanished into thin air, along with me.

"Damn it! _Pentagram Blades _made their moves earlier than I expected... Now then, as long as Heartfilia doesn't do anything too rashly, things still might be able to go well..." He bit his thumb.

xXxXxXx

"Let me go, you freak! Ugh!" I struggled since the hand was still holding my neck. The hand let me go once it reached to its chair and set down. The person had a cloak on, so I couldn't really see who it was. "Forgive me for my rudeness, Lucy Heartfilia. You are now a property of _Pentagram Blades. _Don't worry. I am also a girl just like you." She removed the cloak. Wow, she was a beauty! She didn't look like she was evil.

"There's no escaping for you. You are going to be under twenty four hours protection and even if I am not with you all the time, I'll be keeping watching you via Lacryma Vision. Remember that." Well, her glare was one thing to be terrified of.

"Hmph. Natsu Li-Xing will come to my aid! I can assure you that!" I still had my hopes for the likes of him. He was the only one I could depend on in a situation like this.

"Li-Xing?" She asked curiously. Don't tell me she thought it was Natsu Dragneel. Haha, what an idiot. _**(A/N: Dear Lucy, you are the idiot here. XD)**_

"Yes! The person who you met was Natsu Li-Xing! Not Natsu Dragneel. In case you didn't know, there are two Natsu's. They are twin brothers." I poked out my tongue.

_Is that what you're planning, Natsu? Are you planning to sell her off like this? I can't believe_ **you **_could deceive a human. This person certainly must be an idiot._ "Oh, I see." Scarlet played along. "I haven't introduced myself, have I? I am Erza Scarlet. You can call me Erza. Twenty years old, single and the leader of _Pentargram Blades." _

"Excuse me. But, perhaps I think that it isn't necessary for you to introduce yourself to me. I already know that you're strong, so I'll try to zip up my mouth. And, what are you planning to do with me?" Do they need another reason to capture me? I think not!

"Then let me get straight to the point. You are the only Celestial Mage left in this universe. And, this question can only be answered by you. You are the only daughter of Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia, and currently, you are the only Heartfilia left in this universe, just like your Magic Powers. Also, that you're the one who is going to take over Heartfilia Konzern. My insticts however, tell me that you're the one destined to be the Eclipse Princess. When was it? When was the last time you went to Eclipse Kingdom to meet with Princess Jannet so that she could tell your destiny? Tell me, NOW."

"Eh...? What are you talking about?! The Kingdom of Eclipse? What?! I don't understand anything!" I didn't know why, but I began to sweat a lot, and the sweat was cold. A part of my childhood has always been missing, meaning that I have amnesia. I can't remember anything, what I was like during my childhood.

"Could it be... amnesia?" Erza was a quick to understand the situation.

"H-how did you know?" She creeped me out. Just by looking at me, she read my whole mind! How wicked was that?!

"_Pentagram Blades! _Assemble! As of now, currently, our first and top priority is to get back Heartfilia's memory! I repeat, our mission is to get Heartfilia's memories back! The mission... STARTS NOW!" Everything went pitch black after their mission started, my eyes... I couldn't see what was going on anymore. I fell unconscious.

xXxXxXx

"YOU WHAT?!" Gray shouted through his phone.

"She was taken away by Scarlet! I'm trying to find her hideout on my laptop, yet no results are coming! Come on Fullbuster, things won't be very neat once she makes Heartfilia her property, and you know that!" Natsu was typing in his laptop, second by second.

"Dragneel, let our communications handle Scarlet and Heartfilia. I'm sending a jet to pick you up! Give me your location!"

"On it! W-wait! A-a J...jet? I'M GONNA THROW UP IF YOU SEND ME AN AIRCRAFT!"

"No need to be afraid, I am sending everything needed to cure motion sickness with the pilot, now get your ass ready for the jet!"

"Fine!" _Heartfilia, don't you dare do anything rash, you're worth the money, so don't you ever do something rash! Please..._

_**Finished the update! Yeah, school's starting and I am busy with things and all... I managed to get this chappy done! Look forward for more chappy's!**_

_** dogs paw burning ash: Thank you, that comment warmed me up! (^o^)**_

_** GoldenRoseTanya: I'm surprised you are reading every fanfic of mine, I see you on other fanfics too. Good to see that you're a heavy reader! I love your newest work! XD**_

_** LightiningPanda: Yes, I am currently trying to make up the chapters. The only thing I can do is bite my pen and scratch my head. XP**_


	3. Let the mission begin

"Fullbuster-sama, Dragneel-sama has arrived. Shall I let him in?" One of the soldiers asked Gray. He was at the balcony watching the ocean. He was murmuring something, very softly, "The ocean's color has changed... Juvia... just like you predicted..." His dark hair flowing with the wind, any girl would melt just by seeing the scene.

"Um... Fullbuster-sama?"  
"Oh, sorry. Yeah, yeah, just let him in. Sooooo... any repairs needed for the jet?" He asked curiously as Natsu seriously might do something to damage it.

"Yes... He vomited on the whole thing, damaged the co-pilot's chair, tore some seats down to shreds... The total cost is estimated to be... 600,000 Riel." (**Riel: The currency used in Cambodia.)**

"FULLBSUTER! LET ME IN BEFORE I BREAK THE DOOR!" He slammed against the door and warned Gray. Gray put his palm on his forehead and let out a huge sigh.

"Geez, first of all, he damages my jet, and now he demands me to open up the door? Just who does he take after?" He smiled to himself and thought, _Of course, it's Igneel, I guess._

The dark haired man ordered his fellow subjects to open up the door,and so they did.

"Dragneel..."  
"GRAY, YOU BASTARD! I'M HUNGRY, AND I WANT FOOD! Hey, you! Bring me some spaghetti, extra spicy with meatballs! PRONTO." The soldier ran to make it, if he doesn't , he will be facing the consequences of the might Dragneel...

He stopped his acting once the soldier left the room for the both of them to talk privately. "Anyways, you got their hideout?"

"Yeah, apparently they seem to be hiding here, in Cambodia. Otherwise, I wouldn't have brought you here, you know?" He located the location with a red circle on his iPad.

"Huh? That place..." He pointed his index finger at it.

"You took notice of it, huh? Yes, that's the last place Igneel fought. His last words were engraved to that hideout. Scarlet seems to be taking advantage of it, as it will keep the outsiders away..." Gray explained in detail.

"Then how come the Heartfilia gets to go in? NOT FAIR." He screamed.

"Idiot, as long as Scarlet gives the permission to enter, you are welcomed, or more like, you get to go in there... I don't know how Heartfilia hooked up with you..." He again released a sigh of relief.

"Wait a damn minute! She is not hooking up with me! I am not hooking up with her, either! No way in hell am I!" He spluttered spit all over Fullbuster's face.

"Now you've done it... AND HERE I WAS, TRYING TO BE A LITTLE NICER TO YOU!" Yup, the moment everyone has been waiting for, their pointless, bickering began.

"WILL YOU STOP IT?!" A blue-haired woman, with jet-black pupils entered through the gates. She was really pretty. She wore an aqua blue dress with white spots as it reached up to her knees, she wore turquoise ankle boots, and sported a silver bracelet on her left wrist. She had a ring on her left hand's finger!

"WHO?!" Natsu was shocked to see her.

"She's my wife, you idiot." Gray answered.

At first, he was quiet, second, he was looking at both of them with his eyes wider than the Earth. "WHAT? YOU WHAT? WHEN? WHY? HOW? WHAT IS THIS!?"

"Natsu-san, it's such a shame that you cant remember me anymore." The woman giggled.

"Again, let me reply." He took in a deep breath. "WHO?!"

xXxXxXx

"Erza-sama! Her pulse rate is getting weaker by the minute! We don;t know whether she'll survive or not!" One of the medics informed.

"Don't falter! We must do everything we can!" _Damn it. Her brain is causing too much damage. Just what the hell happened for her to get amnesia?! She won't be holding out much longer either... _

_What... what is this...? _I could hear lots of people screaming under my ears. _I don't want to wake up. At all. Still, I hear people panicking, and some even screaming. What is this? I feel so much at ease, I wonder since when was the last time I felt this much happiness? I want to stay here longer... But... some people are calling my name... I can't get up... My eyelids are too heavy... My mouth won't open... Like as if it's stitched. _

"LUCY HEARTFILIAAAAAAAA! YOU CAN HEAR ME, RIGHT?! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, GIVE ME A SIGNAL!" _No way... Li-Xing's voice is wandering in my mind now... Just what happened to me? This had to be a dream, right? I mean, why would I hear Li-Xing's voice? His voice felt so reassuring and so firm... So rich... I wonder... what is this feeling? My heart if beginning to thump, just a little... Is this what you call a pain your heart? I suppose not... I want to call out to him, I want to stretch my hands to him, even if it's just a little... I want to drag him here, back to this light where I'm standing. If I do, would I be able to waver off his attitude? I just... I don't know... Saying his name is so awkward... Li-Xing..._

xXxXxXx

"Did you hear that just now?! I heard her calling out to me!" He panicked.

"You've gotta be shitting me, I didn't hear a single lady's voice!" Gray said, as he cleaned out his right ear with his pinky.

"But... I heard her! I know I did! I definetely did!"

_Did Dragneel fell for her this easily? What an idiot he is... He doesn't even realize that..._

"Well..." Gray cleared out his throat. "If you heard her, then let's go and have a blast!" With that said, both of them started to smash the whole place.

"Scarlet must be at the main room! If you still remember it, ICS2! CHAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" Gray pointed his ice sword at the enormous palace.

xXxXxXx

"Strauss-sama, the plan has been completed."

A woman with short white hair snickered. "Let the mission begin, mission: Retreieve Lucy Heartfilia, begins!"

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! (Super Junior song XD) I am really sorry, I totally forgot about the story, until one day... MY LITTLE SISTER TOLD ME, "WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED THE STORY, YET?!" **

**Gomenasaaaaaaaaaai!~ T^T**

**I will update the story more often from now on! Yosh! That goes into my 'goal for this year's' page! See you sooon~ :D**


End file.
